


Scream 2020

by Unblockhales



Category: Scream (Movies), Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Scream children, scream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: Set 18 Years after the events of Scream 4 in which the sons and daughters of Woodsboro's finest are in high school.  Just when they are enjoying themselves they realise that body's start dropping around the quiet town. Suddenly the past comes back to haunt the sleepy town of Woodsboro once again and forces the parents to come clean to their children exactly what happened all those years ago when a single phone call started a nightmare they would never forget.
Relationships: Livia and Charlotte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Ring Ring

It was a stormy night in the town of Woodsboro. Most of the town's kids were out partying as it was a Friday night. But Damien Baxter was in as his parents who were away for the weekend strictly told him to stay inside. They had told him it was an anniversary for something for the town but wouldn't mention what it was, "Woodsboro was boring anyway", he thought. Nothing ever happened here anyway, no protests, no shops robbed and not even an odd mugging.

The phone call scared him as he was not expecting anyone to call. "Coming, Mom and Dad," he said. Almost out of habit, I mean who else would it be? No one ever called him, he had a couple of friends but not the kind of people who ever bothered to check-in. School friends he called them as they never really spoke outside school.

_"Hello". Damien said._

_"Hello Damien." unknown said._

The stranger had a weird voice, it couldn't have been his parents so he thought to himself who else would it be.

_"I'm sorry, who is this?" Damien said._

_"What's your favourite scary movie, Damien?" Unknown said._

_"I don't have one, my parent's don't let me watch scary movies."_

_"What a shame, since that was the only way you were going to make it out of this alive."_

Now it was getting bad, who was this person and why are they ringing me? I headed towards the front door to make sure it was still locked only to find it standing ajar. Weird I never heard it open.

_"Okay Damien, I'm going to give you one chance to save your life, find me before I find you and gut you like the dirty rat that you are or are you too afraid?"_

_"Please, why are you doing this, who are you?"_

_"Oh, you won't have the honour of figuring that out but I will have some fun with you before you bleed out."_

The phone cuts off.

I run to the bat that I know my father keeps in the kitchen cupboard just for emergencies. I get into the kitchen and I grab the bat but that's when I hear a loud crash come from the front room. I run into the room to investigate and I see a figure standing there in a black cloak with a white face. I stand frozen, not too sure what to do.

Just then takes out a knife brandishing it about in the air in a threatening manner. They jump over the couch and stab me in the arm. I swing the bat wildly and connect with the figure, distracting them for a split second so I run for the front door. But this person os fast, they grab onto me and I feel a stinging pain at my side. I've been stabbed again and I feel kind of faint. The bat clatters to the floor out of my hands.

"Please, please, please" I beg, "don't do this, don't kill me."

It doesn't seem to matter as I'm stabbed for a third time in the shoulder. I finally collapse on the floor realising this is it, this is where I die. I've never had a significant other, never tried a sip of alcohol or drugs and for what? To die here in my house being stabbed by someone I don't even know. The figure stands over me raising the knife and all I can do is look as the blade is brought down and then my life is over.

**The screen cuts to black with blood splatter on it.**

**The song 'Angel in the Night' starts playing.**


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to some of our characters.

**The next morning, the Presscott house**  
  
Livia wakes up with the sun blinding in her face and looks at the clock, it reads 10:30. As it is a Saturday she realises that she doesn't have to go to school which is good because she has the worst hangover ever.  
  
"God I'm never drinking again, I can't even remember much that happened last night" Livia said in her head.  
  
Livia hears the phone ring downstairs and it cuts through her head making it throb. She quickly runs into the bathroom to throw up. She hears her phone ding which means one of her friends is texting her.  
  
 **From charlotte**  
  
"Hey livvy"  
  
"Hey charlotte"  
  
Livia smiles, no one but Charlotte calls her that. She wouldn't admit it to anybody but Livia has a huge crush on Charlotte ever since their parents introduced them when they were young.  
  
"Last night was so much fun, fuck I was so drunk I fell when I got into the house, mom and dad were so mad, of course Stephanie didn't go out so all the blames on me."  
  
" Yeah, I had a lot of fun, you still up for going to the cinema tonight?"  
  
"Definitely, I'm going for a shower but I will talk to later love?"  
  
"Love" she has never called me that before. I try not to dwell on it as I go get a shower myself and get changed. I told Randy I would meet up with him later so we could finish off that project we have due for next week. Next thing I know my Mom is calling me so I head down for some breakfast.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Sydney says.  
  
"Hey Mom, how was work" Livia says.  
  
Mom was smiling just like she was every morning but I could tell something was off, usually she had breakfast ready when I came down but it looked like she hadn't started.  
  
"Everything all right?" I ask  
  
"look I want you to hear this from me because it is serious, that boy Damien Baxter who is in your chemistry class has died". Sydney says.  
  
"Oh my god" I say  
  
I'm not really sure how to respond as we didn't really know each other that well. He sat on the next row over from me but other than a look or two we never really exchanged any words. Damien never was the talking type, from what I could tell he was doing good in school and it very sad to hear about him.  
  
"I don't want you hearing it from someone else who may have got another story about it or could tell you lies. Your dad is on his way home and I want you to stay in the house today." Sydney says  
  
"Mom me and randy are going out later to finish the work we need to do, please I already promised him that we would do it later."  
  
" I'm sorry sweetie but my decision is final, you will stay here today and meet randy in school next week to finish it." Sydney said  
  
My Mom would always get like this every once in a while for some reason, it never did any good to argue with her so I agreed and headed up to my room.  
  
 **Texting Randy**  
  
"Sorry, Randy, my Mom is making me stay home so I can't meet up with you later."  
  
"Hey don't worry, I'm actually helping my Mom at the store today so it's no big deal".  
  
"Thanks for understanding, we will meet up later in the week to finish it off."  
  
"Yeah that's cool talk to later Livia."  
  
Today has been weird, first my Mom won't let me out of the house. Second my Dad is coming home which almost never happens, he's always off somewhere on business trips or in different parts of the world working.  
  
Ring ring.  
  
Unknown.  
  
I almost never pick up someone who doesn't have caller id but today is boring so why not.  
  
"Hello" Livia said  
  
"Hello Livia" unknown said  
  
Livia didn't really recognise the voice so she just assumed it was a prank by Charlotte or maybe Randy.  
  
"If this is Randy or Charlotte then you can give it up, it's very childish to be playing these sort of games" Livia said  
  
"Oh wrong guess, this is Damien actually from chemistry class".  
  
"what, that can't be possible, who really is this."  
  
"Oh don't worry we will meet very soon Livia, say hi to your mom for me".  
  
Phone hangs up.  
  
That was really weird, who would be calling me and why did he say he was Damien. The phone rings again but this time it's from Charlotte.  
  
"Hey Charlotte" Livia said.  
  
"Hey Livvy, want to go out to get something to eat, I'm starving and want to get rid of this hangover by eating some good food." Charlotte said.  
  
"I really wish I could but my Mom's on my case about staying inside today so I'm not sure."  
  
"Yeah my Mom and Dad were talking to me and Stephenie too, I heard about that kid Damien that died and I guess they are a bit shaken about it but finally after ages of convincing her I've got Stephenie to sneak out with me. It would be so much better if you were there, please Livvy."  
  
"Fine I guess if you insist, I'll meet you down the street from my house in 10"  
  
"Yes, thank you, see you soon love!"  
  
Charlotte hangs up.  
  
There's that love again. Weird. Anyway if she managed to convince Stephenie to sneak out then I have to join them. Let's get out of here then before my dad gets back.  
  
  
 **Damien's house, next morning**  
  
Sheriff Edwards enters the house.  
  
When I enter I am met with a scene I can't describe sitting in front of me. There's blood everywhere: on the ceiling, over the walls, Windows and the stairs. God, who could have even done this with so much hatred that and malice behind an attack like this.  
  
Deputy Alice Jenkins walks in from kitchen.  
  
"Hey chief, I got here about an hour ago, the neighbours called it in after Damien was meant to cut some grass out the front, when he didn't show up they used the spare key and walked into this. They are a bit shaken but gave accounts that they went to bed early last night and didn't hear anything unusual". Alice said  
  
"Hello Deputy, did you find the body yet, the MD said it hadn't arrived at hospital yet". Edwards said.  
  
"That's the thing chief, it's in parts that we have found all over the house, we haven't been able to find the head yet but the hand we found matches the fingerprints off Damien Baxter. We are not sure how long he was alive but the killer went to work all along the house."  
  
"Jesus, this thing hasn't since, never mind, who could even do a thing like this? We need to start by looking at possible suspects."  
  
"Yes sir, we could start by interviewing people at the school and find out who new him best, if he had any enemies."  
  
"Could I speak to you in private for a moment Deputy Jenkins?" Edwards said.  
  
Alice nodded.  
  
"We need to keep this under wraps for the moment and not let the media find out about this, you may not know the full story but this town hasn't always been so peachy clean. I want this house on lockdown and kept as an active crime-seen. We notify the parents and tell no one else. Is that understood!  
  
 **Alice POV**  
  
I nodded, the chief just nodded is head and went to send a message on his phone. I get keeping it from the media but the public has a right to know. I have felt so sick since I entered this house, to think someone in woodsboro could have done this is frightening and disturbing.  
  
I leave the house and head back to the police station as I need to write up the report on this. I'm driving down the street when I see Livia, Charlotte and Stephenie walking along on the sidewalk. I pull over to check in on them.  
  
"Hey guys" Alice says.  
  
"Hello Deputy Jenkins" the trio say.  
  
"I'm just checking in as I'm sure you have all heard about Damien, I just wanted to let you know to be careful around town and come to me if you ever need anything okay." Alice said.  
  
"Thanks deputy but we are fine for the moment, we are going to the mall to do some shopping but thanks anyway." Charlotte said.  
  
"Yeah thank you" Livia said.  
  
Stephanie just smiled, she always seemed very nervous. I'm not sure why that is but I've never heard more than two words from her.  
  
Okay, it was nice chatting but I got to get back to the station, I'll see you guys late"  
  
Alice drove off.  
  
Stephanie's POV  
  
"God, Stephanie, you have to speak up if you want her to be interested. I know you have a crush but don't make it so obvious." Charlotte said smiling.  
  
"Please Charlotte, I don't have a crush on her, she's the town deputy. I could never!" Stephanie said.  
  
"Stephanie, sorry honey but your as easy to read as an open book plus I can sense a crush a mile away". Charlotte said  
  
Livia quickly looked shocked and then turned her head away. I'm not sure why.  
  
The mall later that day.  
  
 **Charlotte POV**  
  
They had arrived at the mall. I was walking a bit ahead while Livia and Stephanie were a bit behind deep in conversation. I couldn't tell what they were saying but Livia had just laughed. God I love that sound. Thank fuck Stephanie is into Alice because I thought for a bit that they were going to be a thing. I should have called dibs but I wasn't going to do that to Livia, she's not some object that people can possess so it's completely up to her who she wants.  
  
I must have been staring too long because Livia looked at me and smiled. I love that smile and I begin to wonder if I love everything about her. There's that spark that always attracted me towards her.  
  
I take her hand as we head into the mall which of course is bustling with activity on a Saturday afternoon. You have the kids running around all the different sweet shops and toy stores. Then there's the teens who mostly go for the clothes shops or stand around and talk and then of course there's the adults who drink coffee or read a newspaper.  
  
"Where should we go first" Stephanie said.  
  
"There's this new clothes shop I've been dying to go to, then we can go and get something to eat." Charlotte said.  
  
"Lead the way" Livia said, with that smile still beaming.  
  
 **Livia POV**  
  
We make our way up to the third floor where there is still some free space for shops to come in. Charlotte was right, the place looked so inviting and it looked actually packed. When you walked in there was really nice smell that you could sense. There was even a line for the changing rooms.  
  
I made my way round the store with Charlotte while Stephanie left after a bit to look for some new shoes for school. After a while our hands were full so we went to the changing rooms and joined the cue.  
  
"There was just so much to choose from, I had to get all of them to try on" Charlotte said.  
  
"I know what you mean, I didn't know I would be attracted towards so many." Livia said.  
  
"It's going to be hard to choose which outfit to go with." Charlotte said.  
  
"Well what ever you go with you are still going to look beautiful no matter what."  
  
I couldn't have been a 100% sure but I swear I saw a blush make its way onto her face. Just when I was thinking it was our turn for the dressing room.  
  
"We should just share so we don't take up two for the people who are waiting behind us, if that's okay with you, of course." Charlotte said  
  
Was I dreaming, Charlotte just asked me if I wanted to share a room with her. I should say no because I don't want her to think I'm checking her out but I couldn't think of a good enough excuse that would not make it seem weird so I agreed.  
  
"Yeah, no problem with me." Livia said.  
  
Suddenly she's grabbing my hand and leading me towards the dressing room. We are both in and she closes the door. Before I can do or say anything she pulls off her top and is in her black lace bra. God I swear I was about to die at that moment, my mouth went dry and feel like I couldn't breathe.  
  
She must of noticed the shock on my face because a worried expression took over her face as she looked at me.  
  
"Are you okay?" Charlotte said.  
  
It took me a few seconds to even register that she had spoken words and was waiting for an answer. I glanced down at her boobs again and then looked up to talk to her.  
  
"Yeah, sorry just thinking about something, nothing to worry about." Livia said.  
  
"Okay, but you know if you ever are just talk to me ok, you can tell me anything love and I hope you know that. I would never judge you for anything."  
  
"Yeah I know that, thank you Charlotte, you have always been there for me and I'm here to just so you know if you want to the same."  
  
"Of course, RIDE OR DIE"  
  
I smiled, we had always been friends and could share everything together. Our parents introduced us when we were very young because they knew each other. We didn't have much other family so every holiday we would go over to theirs and join them. The parents would talk and laugh and we got up to some mischief as usual. It had changed a bit over the last couple of years when Stephanie got really in to school and focused a lot more on that. But me and Charlotte had remained very close despite everything.  
  
  



	3. It's Starting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another body drops. Charlotte and Livia get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since and update. I had it written but haven't really had time to post it. I will be posting more but it might take some time as I'm currently working on some other projects.

**Motel, Near woodsboro**

Jonathan was getting ready to make the trip to woodsboro. He had just drove back from a business trip when he decided to sleep for the night. Sydney had called back and said it was urgent, so he came back. She sounded worried on the phone so it couldn't have been anything good. The truth is he hated being away but his job required him to be away in different towns representing his bosses. He missed his wife and of course his daughter Livia.

He had tried calling Livia but she never answered. She was probably out with one of her friends. He would talk to her later anyway.

His phone goes off.

Unknown.

"Hello, who is this?" Jonathan asked.

"A friend Jonathan". Unknown said.

"You don't sound like anyone I know, are you sure this is the right number?"

"Oh I'm definitely sure it is Jonathan".

This was getting a bit strange, this person knew my name but the voice doesn't sound recognisable.

"Do you want to play a little game Jonathan?" Unknown said.

"No, I don't have time for games, I'm hanging up now." Jonathan said.

"DON'T YOU DARE, I'm going to make this very simple Jonathan you play this game or else I'm going to kill your daughter Livia. I will find her and gut her like a fish and then send the video everywhere so they can see my handy work."

This is beyond crazy, how did this person know my daughter Livia. I can't chance this, I'm going to have to play this game even if it is a prank.

"Ok, ok, I will play this, just calm down."

"That's better, I am going to ask you two horror movie questions. If you get the first one right you save your wife's life. If you get the second one right you get to live. If you lose that one I'm going to kill you right now. Do you understand."

"Look if this is some sort of prank this can end right now, please just hang up I won't try and find you location. I'll let it go, I promise."

"I'm sorry, I can't stop what I have already started. The reason you were called back to town was because I got a little knife happy and snapped.Whoops anyway now for the first question for your wife."

I can't tell if this person is being serious, I have to go along with it. I take out my work phone and text Dewey hoping he can get the sheriff to come and check this out just in case. 

"Okay just ask it" Jonathan said.

"Finally, What was Michael Myers greatest obsession?" Unknown said.

"That's easy, he wanted to kill people but especially his sister."

"That's correct, your wife gets to live, now it's your chance to save yours."

This was becoming increasingly worrying as I'm not too sure this is a joke anymore, I prepare myself for the next question.

"I'm ready." 

"Good, your question is a who am I?" 

"What, you could be anyone. That's not fair."

"Think carefully, you know me. We have met before, you just need to say my correct name and you get to live and leave this motel. If you get it wrong you will never see your family again."

"Please you don't have to do this."

"Answer now or else I'll just kill you anyway."

"Okay, I think you are Sean Loomis, your fucking crazy. It has to be you to pull something like this off."

"Sean Loomis does have a temper, takes after his great grandfather in that respect but no that is incorrect which means you lose. Game over. Be ready because I'm going to kill you."

Line goes dead. 

I get up and make sure the doors locked. Thankfully it is. Someone starts banging on the door hard. They bang again and again trying to get in. I search carefully for some kind of weapon but there is only a lampshade that is not in good shape. I prepare myself which could be the fight of my life. I hear a sound behind me and when I turn around I am met with a figure in a black cloak with a white face.

It takes me a second to realise they are holding a knife. They come at me brandishing the knife like a crash person. I swing the lampshade and hit them in the face. There's a grunt put they recover quickly and slash at my arm. It's the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. I've lost the lampshade so I tackle them to the ground and somehow knock the knife across the floor.

That seems to surprise them but this person moves with such quickness that it isn't long before the close their hand around the hilt of the knife. I run into the bathroom and shut the door. To my horror I realise there is no way out, not even a window. How did they get in? They start kicking the door again. My shoulder is in great pain and they manage to break through.

I can't really defend myself when they stick the knife in my stomach. I'm stumbling past them and I can see that this person is walking behind me slowly. They know they have got me right there and are savouring it. My phone is ringing, it's Sydney. I reach out but I'm pulled back and this time stabbed in the back. I fall face down on the floor. This person rolls me over on my back.

"Please, please don't do this, I'll do anything. I swear."

The person takes out a phone and takes a picture.

Then they lift up the knife and bring it down hard. Again they stab me. I'm losing blood and I'll be dead any second. I wish I got to see Sydney and Livia again.

With one last stab Jonathan is dead.

The mall

Stephanie had just left Livia and Charlotte in the clothes store. She didn't really mind wondering off on her own. Charlotte was looking doe eyed at Livia the whole time, I'm not even sure they mind too much if I'm gone. I'm walking through the shoe store trying to find new sneakers for school. That's when I see her. Alice. She's talking to the shop owner and smiling that perfect smile she always seems to have on.

She sees me and waves. The conversation ends between them and Alice walks over to me.

"Hey Stephanie, fancy seeing you here." Alice said.

"He hey Alice, I'm just looking for some shoes for school." Stephanie said. 

"That's good, I'm just on my lunch hour and was about to get some coffee, would you be up for joining me? Not if your too busy that is."

Did Alice seriously just ask me to get coffee? This is a dream come true. I never would imagined this is where my day was going but I'm not complaining.

"Sure, coffee sound nice." 

"Great, I know this little place not far from here that does the best coffee, come on."

We walk together and this could actually be the best day of my life. I'm so lucky.

**Sheriffs Office**

I'm doing paperwork when the phone rings.

It's the motel up near Lakewood. The woman sounds hysterical on the phone, she says that someone has been attacked and there is blood everywhere. I go and get in my car, on the way I call Alice but there is no answer. Weird for her not to pick up.

An hour long drive later I'm at the motel. It's chaos, other people have showed up so I go and set up a crime scene. I advise everyone to clear the area and call for CSI team. I go in and the place is a mess. There's blood everywhere just like the murder of Damien Baxter. Thankfully this person has still got their head.

I see a phone and when I see the screen my heart drops. 6 missed calls from Sydney. It's Jonathan Presscott. I immediately call Dewey and let him know what happened. Sydney should hear this from a friend and not from me. I go and have a look about. There's blood in the bathroom and a hand marks on the walls. Not sure if it's his or the killers.

Alice rings.

"Hey chief, sorry I missed your call. Is everything all right." Alice said.

"No Alice, I'm afraid not. I need you up here near Lakewood at this motel. We have another murder on our hands. Get here as quickly as possible."

"On my way chief." 

The body is taking away and I start asking for witnesses. Apparently the lady who owned it said there was no one else staying here at the time. Jonathan was meant to check out at 9:00 and she went to check if he was ready and found him.

**Livia - at Charlottes house.**

After we finished at the mall Charlotte invited me back to her house. When we got there her parents weren't there so we headed up to her room.

"It's a bit weird that your parents aren't home right now." Livia said.

"It's probably some other event that they got called out for, don't worry. At least we have this place to ourselves." Charlotte said.

It was weird I think being in the house alone with Charlotte. I've never really had the courage to tell her that I like her. It's been a closely guarded secret that not even my mom knows. I haven't really been paying attention to her when I realise she's changing in front of me. She had taken her top off and is looking for another one. My mouth goes dry again and I can't help but stare. She is so beautiful and I can't take my eyes off her. 

Charlotte must have noticed because she turned around and gave me a wink. A fucking wink. That is sexy as hell.

**Charlotte POV**

My idea has worked. I though I would change and see how she reacted. Livia is staring at me right now and there is no way it's friendly.

"You know Livvy, you can tell me anything right. I would never judge you in anyway." Charlotte said.

"Yeah I know that, your my best friend." Livia said.

I have to be bold here. Livia will never admit her feelings for me without a little push.

"What would you say if I wanted something more than friendship?"

"What do you mean Charlotte?"

I can tell she knows exactly what I mean, her eyes glance down to my lips and I know I have her where I want her. I just have to reach out and kiss her. You can do this.

I sit on the bed beside her and I decide to lean in. She is a little more hesitant but I can see her start to lean in as well. 

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Charlotte said.

The look of pure shock on Livia's face is priceless.

"Yeah" 

She breathes it out just barely. I decide to take it and the next thing I know is we are kissing. It's the best thing in the world. Are tongues lock together as I push her further into the bed. My hands are roaming over every inch of her. Livia starts to moan and it only makes me hungrier as I decide to kiss her neck. I don't know what has come over me as I bite her.

We just lay there kissing and I enjoy just being in Livia's arms 

**Presscott House**

Sydney has just been told about here husband and it feels like she can't breathe. He was meant to come home today. Jonathan had rung her last night and said that he was stopping at a motel before making the rest of the journey in the morning. She had cooked the food waiting for him to come home.

Sydney was wondering how she was going to tell Livia but she had snuck out probably to hang out with Charlotte because Dewey had said that Charlotte had texted that him that her and Stephanie were at the mall. 

"What ever you need, just know that we are here for you." Gale said.

I reach out and grab her hand and give her a weak smile.

"I know this isn't the right time but we have to think if this is starting again, first a kid is murdered and now Jonathan. Something is going on here." Dewey said.

"We can't just assume this is repeating itself again, this could just be a some random killer looking that's crazy. I mean has anyone received any calls?" Gale said. 

"No not really." Dewey said.

I just shake my head. I try Livia again. No answer. 

"I'm going to have to tell Livia about this but she is not answering. I have to go find her." Sydney said.

"Come on then I'll drive. I think they said they were at the mall." Dewey said. 

**Sean Loomis at his hideout**

I have hacked into the police dispatcher and found out there is another murder. The police already came by my house to question my parents. That why I have been here hiding, I didn't do these things they are suggesting but I'm not going to give them the chance to arrest me.

Phone rings. It's Randy.

"Well Randy, how's it going?" Sean says.

"It's fine, I'm only seeing if your alright because everyone is looking for you and the police were at your house." Randy said 

" I'm okay, it's just a big misunderstanding. I'm at the spot but if anyone asks you don't know where I'm at, got it?" 

"Yeah no problem, wanna meet up later to talk about things?" 

"Yeah we will wait to it's dark and meet up near the forest." 

"Right I'll see you then, good luck".

"See you buddy."

Not many people knew but me and Randy have been friends for years. It's not that we are ashamed that we are friends we just decided to keep it secret because everyone in this stupid town knows everything about everybody. I remember that day fondly though.

_**6 years ago.** _

_**I was walking through the forest just like I did everyday. Many people in this town were was just too friendly and overbearing that sometimes it was just good to get away. I was walking my usual way when I saw him. I think his name was Ralph or something. He was just sitting there drawing in a book.** _

_**A branch crunched under my foot when his head snapped up.** _

_**"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Sean said.** _

_**"Oh no problem, I just don't see that many people out here".** _

_**"** **Well I'm just out for a walk and needed to clear my head from being in town."** _

_**"I know what you mean, woodsboro great but sometimes I just need some peace to myself so I come out here and draw."** _

_**"Well I hate the town and this is the only place I like."** _

_**I didn't mean it to sound so venomous or anything but he must of got it that way because he started to pack up his things.** _

_**"I didn't mean you had to leave, it's okay. I'm Sean."** _

_**I extend my hand and he shakes it.** _

_**"I'm Randy.** _

Ever since then we have been hanging out together. He had really grown on me as a friend. I'm glad I've got him growing threw this. I know I'm going to have to face the police at some point but I'm innocent. They will arrest me and lock me up, I hate being related to that psychopath Billy Loomis.

Not many people knew about that but I hated it anyway. I only let Randy know a few moths back, he said we were friends and that it didn't mean that I was a bad person just like Billy. Turns out after doing some research my grandfather and Randy's were friends at one point before mine decided to shoot him.

We got over that pretty quickly and have been friends ever since.

**Livia Charlottes house**

My phone buzzed again so I picked it up. 20 missed calls from my mom. SHIT. She's probably wondering where I got off to. I text her back - I'm at Charlottes, I'm okay. That's when my phone goes off with an unknown number. 

"Hello" Livia said.

"Hello Livia" Unknown said.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"It's your dad sweetheart."

"Oh high dad, sorry it didn't sound like your voice, I though maybe someone had the wrong number."

"Have you been speaking with your mother today?"

"No but she's calling me non stop."

"Well you should answer because this isn't your dad."

"Who is this then?"

"Oh sweet Livia, I can't tell you that. Not yet anyway. But you should know that your fathers dead and I killed him."

"What, you didn't. Your lying."

"You will find out soon from your mother but just in case you don't believe it was me I'll send you some proof. Bye for now Livia, I suspect we will see each other soon."

Phone hangs up.

I don't know what to think but then my phone gets a message from unknown and I feel sick. I'm going to throw up. It's my dad lying on the floor covered in blood. He's dead, the person on the phone isn't lying. I start crying and Charlotte wakes up beside me looking worried.

"Hey love, what's wrong? Tell me what happened." Charlotte said.

"He's dead, my dad is dead." 

" Wait, what do you mean?"

Charlotte looks at my phone.

"Oh my god, livvy, what is this?"

That's when we both hear a car pull up. Charlotte races to the window to see who it is.

"Shit, livvy you got to put your clothes on. It's our parents."

I'm still in a state of shock but I realise this isn't how I want people to find out about me and Charlotte so I quickly get changed and makes myself look presentable. We head down stairs as our parents come through the door. My mom looks like she has been crying and hugs me so fiercely that she nearly knocks me over.

I hear Charlotte's parents whispering something to her as they head into the kitchen. My mom takes me into the front room and sits me down. 

She looks so broken, I can't stand it. Do I even tell her about the call? Do I keep quiet about it? I went from being the happiest I have even been in my life to my world crumbling down around me.

"Livia I have something to tell you. It's about your father." Sydney said. 

"Okay, but I think I already know." Livia said.

The look on her face is a mix of horror and confusion.

"What do you know, sweethearts?" 

"That's dads dead." 

She doesn't say anything but just pulls me into a hug and we are both crying now. We sit like for awhile both of us being the emotional support from one another.

**Sheriffs Office - sheriff Edwards and deputy Alice**

**Alice POV**

I enter in through the police station after having come back from the motel. The whole place is busy with cops moving around. Some on their laptops typing away while others are moving around discussing things. I go to my office to go over the case file. Nothing ever happened here but in the past two days, 2 murders have taken place.

Jonathan Presscott was a much respected person in this community and to think engine could have done that to him. It's completely unimaginable. After seeing what happened to Damien and now this. The town is going completely crazy.

Sheriff Edwards walks in.

"I think we got an update on Sean Loomis." SE says 

"Have you found him?" Alice asks.

"No but we got information about where he will be tonight."

"By who?"

"Not sure but the information has been sent in and since we got no other ideas on where he could be, we are going to follow it. I want three patrol cars going out to the wayward forest tonight. If we are going to catch him we will have to stake it out."

"Got it, Chief. It may not be my place to say but are you sure Sean Loomis did this?" 

"It's our best lead so far. We have to find him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave some feedback. I would like to hear what you thought about this chapter.


	4. Family Matter's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney and Livia deal with some devastating news. Sean is interviewed. Randy finds something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I have updated this. I haven't forgotten about this story but I have been wondering where to go from here and I finally have a story worked out. I can't promise that it will be updated a lot but I still plan to update this story. So stay tuned

**Livia POV**

I was in a state of total shock after my Mom confirmed it. I know that creep on the phone had told me but I didn't want to believe it. I sat huddled with my Mom for what felt like for hours. Dewey came in at some point with two cups of tea and sat them down next to us on the table he rubbed My Mom's back before petting mine. He went out into the hall and closed the door with a click.

I didn't know really what to feel.

**Charlotte POV**

"What the hell is going on? Livvy has been frantic. Saying that her father is dead. Is it true?"

Mom was silent while looking at the floor. Dad took my shoulders and led me over to near the door. 

"Yes sweetie. They found him in a motel just outside town. I am afraid its true."

A piece of heart breaks inside.

"Poor Livvy and Sydney. How could this have happened?"

Dad looked at Mom before turning back to me so he could answer my question.

"We don't know yet. Where is you sister? She should be here."

"At the mall. Me and Livvy came home early. Stephanie wanted to stay a bit longer."

Dad took out his keys and headed for the door.

"Call Stephanie and tell her to stay right where she is. I will pick her up and lock this door after I leave. Don't let anyone in you don't know. Stay with you Mother."

Dad left in a quick hurry and I went to sit by my Mom. She pulled me in close to her and we cuddled. 

"Is everything going to be okay, Mom?"

She looked at me and even though she seemed unsure her face quickly turned to a resolved fierceness. 

"Yes darling. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise."

**Sydney POV**

I had to be strong for my daughter right now. Her whole world was fracturing and I had no idea what to do. It's not like me and Jonathon were close and we only stayed together for Livia but to know that we won't be able to see him again. Livia won't get to talk or or hear from her Father.

The emotion was over-whelming. All I wanted to do was hold Livia for an eternity and never let go. That was until my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it read unknown.

My whole mind and body told me not to answer it but I didn't listen and got up.

"I'll be right back honey. Stay right there."

Livia was looking off into the distance and I wasn't sure if she heard me or not. I walked into the next room and shut the door. Hitting answer call I raised the phone to my ear.

"Hello."

"Hello Sydney." A familiar voice on the phone said.

**Sean POV**

Being in the police station wasn't a new experience for me. I practically grew up here. In and out as much as I would go to school. Not that I went to school much. I just couldn't stand the constant stares by teachers. They knew who I was. Who my grandfather was. 

I tried my best to fit in and do the homework but it was no use. So I just accepted the looks and the weird stares I got. Soon enough everyone knew to give me a wide distance because I was the school loner. Getting high behind the bleachers and ditching school a lot. Which I did. I mean that is what the police usually caught me for when I wasn't at my secret place. Out in the forest I had made a fort to hide out in when things got bad. Like today. It was my place until I brought Randy in on it. Randy was the only person who knew about it and also the only friend I had.

I was pretty sure he betrayed me as no one else knew about it. That's why I was surprised when it was raided tonight and I was arrested for avoiding police and murder. I know I didn't do and now all I had to do was prove I didn't. 

At that moment the door opened and Deputy Sheriff Alice came in and sat a cup that was steaming down in front of me.

"Deputy Sheriff. I wouldn't have thought a murderer would have been given a cup of coffee. Times must be changing."

"No Sean. Innocent until proven guilty is still something I stand by heavily. I don't judge until I hear all the facts."

Alice was nice now. As Police went she wasn't half bad. Always listening to me when I am waiting to be released. Never writing me off like everyone else. There was a caring nature to her. One I hope this town didn't find and crush like it did everything else. She sat down and waited for me to talk first.

"So is it you doing the questioning today?"

Alice picked a folder off a pile and opened it out in front of her. She took a sip of her coffee too.

"Yes Sean. The Sheriff is still dealing with that business up at the motel."

"Ah yes. The murder in which I am accused off."

"Sean. Don't be smart. Two people are dead and we need answers. We need to find out who did this and that means going through the paces. Now this interview can be unpleasant or you could be easy for me. Now do you want this to fast or not?"

I nodded.

"Well if you want a statement from me. I was at a party during the first murder. I got so drunk I couldn't see straight so I wouldn't have had the power to kill anyone. As for the second I was out in the forest. Randy can vouch for me if he will still talk to me. Considering it must have been him that ratted me out."

"What makes you think that?"

"My hideout. He is the only one that knows about it other than mine."

Alice looked a bit sad and then relaxed.

"It wasn't Randy. You can't tell anyone I told you this but I heard the call that placed you there. It didn't sound like him and he is out there waiting. I mean the look of him is a worried guy for his friend. Don't push him away."

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee.

"You make good coffee."

"Thank you. Now on to more important matters. We will searching your phone history and your parents have given us permission to search your belongings. Your hideout is also being investigated. If nothing of interest is found, you will be off the hook. My best advice is to keep your head down and don't leave the house at night. Until this is all over."

"Thanks Deputy Sheriff. I appreciate that."

"You will be free to go soon. Sit tight."

**Sydney POV**

"Who is this?"

"Sydney. Did that line work with any of the previous killers? I mean it would be easy for you if I told you who I was but unfortunately it doesn't work like that. That wouldn't be any fun and just boring. No this little game that I have started is going to play out how I want. Exactly to the letter and then some. You see your husband and that pathetic kid are only the start. At the end of this you are going to be at the end of my blade, begging for your life. No one has been successful but I will be."

"You won't get to anyone else I love. I have been through this before and you will be no different. So whoever you are. Hiding in the shadows like a coward. I will find you and bring you to justice. You came for the wrong survivor."

"You don't want to threaten me unless you can back it up. I mean I killed your husband. I enjoyed it and I will do more. In fact maybe next I will kill your daughter. Your beautiful Livia. All sweet and caring. It would be such a shame if I ripped her guts out. Now wouldn't it?"

My whole body went ice cold at the thought of Livia getting hurt. I couldn't lose anyone else and especially not my beloved daughter.

"You come anywhere near my daughter and you won't make it out alive. I swear I will personally end you. Do you hear me?"

There was silence on the other side of the phone.

"Is that supposed to scare me Sydney? I wouldn't have started this little game if I didn't know what I was in for. You see I have studied the previous killers who have worn this mask and I know where they went wrong. I won't be so easily beaten. You see it isn't a matter of if I will kill you. It's only when I will. Will I kill everyone you love to make you watch or just come straight for you. The opportunities are endless and I will see you soon Sydney. If I were you I would get my affairs in order. Time is running out."

The phone hung up and I was left standing feeling hopeless. Whoever this was wasn't messing about. I have feeling this was about to become a lot more deadlier.

**Randy POV**

Waiting was very nerve wreaking. I had heard about Sean's arrest over my police scanner. I made my way directly to the police station and have waited here ever since. Deputy Sheriff Alice had told me that he had been interviewed and was now awaiting release. I just was so worried because I know for a fact Sean didn't deserve this. I mean I know he wasn't the most friendliest person but that is because no one really gave him a chance. He was written off as the bad guy type and no one wanted to think any different. 

It was another couple of hours before Sean came out holding a folder which had his belongings in it. He smiled at me and I got up as I clapped his hand and pulled him in for a quick hug.

"How are your doing buddy?"

"Fine once we get out of here. Do you have your car?"

"Yeah. I mean we couldn't have you walking home after that day you had. Do you want to go home?"

Sean made a face as we exited the police station. 

"Of course not. If your parents aren't home can we go to yours?"

"Yeah of course man. There is something else I want to show you."

We got into the car and started the ignition. Then pulled out of the police station and got on the road.

**Stephanie POV**

I was walking home after an amazing coffer with Alice. I mean I wouldn't call it a date because I was never that lucky. I mean I know she was the Deputy Sheriff but there was only like two years between us. I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in her. I mean she was at school not that long ago. She wasn't a popular girl but one that would sit by herself and just read or draw something.

I would see her all the time. I guess in a way I was a but like her. I was content with being by myself. I mean I had a few friends but sometimes you needed a recharge to be by yourself and just be in the moment. I understood it better than anyone. It was a bit of surprise to everybody including me when she joined the Sheriff's office right after school. Apparently she got the type of grades that would have got her into any university she wanted but her passion was helping people so she went there instead.

It was very admirable. 

Charlotte had called me and told me Dad was picking me up but I thought I

A car pulled up and I looked to see my Dad with a very serious look on his face.

"Dad. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Please get in the car, Steph. We need to go now."

To say that I wasn't expecting my Dad to tell me was an understatement. To think that Livia's Dad was dead was so incredibly sad. I couldn't imagine what Livvy must be going through right now.

We reached her house and I got out of the car. Dad came around to my side and put his arm around me as we walked to the door. He knocked and Charlotte came and looked out. When she realised it was us she opened the door. Mom was on the other side and she pulled me in for a hug.

Dad moved on into the house to where Sydney was sitting by herself. I went and hugged her.

"I am so sorry, Aunt Sydney."

"Thank you dear."

My Dad spoke up.

"Where is Livia?"

"She went upstairs. She wanted some time alone."

Dad nodded and I sat down trying to comprehend what was happening right now.

**Sean POV**

We had made it to Randy's house and were now in his room. He was typing away at something on his computer and seemed very focused.

"What have you got to show me?"

"Well when I first heard over the police scanner that they were preparing for an arrest. I assumed it was just another low life. Didn't really react to it too much at first but when they finally arrested you and it mentioned the forest. Then your name came on when one of the officers was updating the Sheriff. Now knowing where you were tonight and I certainly didn't call them. I hope you know that by the way."

I nodded.

"After a bit of blind panic something came to me. If I didn't know who else would have know where you were. I mean there would have been a call in to reveal your location. So I hacked into the receiving database. Calls are usually deleted after a couple of hours or stored on a database in case the judge needs to hear them at trial. However I was able to intercept it while it was still on file. The Sheriff's station isn't known for it's great security. I found the audio call they received just 2 hours before you were arrested. Just give me a minute to get it up for you t listen."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"I don't know if I have told you this before but you are a mad genius Randy. Never change."

"I don't plan to. Now have a listen to this."

A sound came on to alert to the beginning of the message that was about to be played.

**_"Hello. This is the Sheriff's Station. Is this an emergency?"_ **

**_"No but I heard you were looking for someone and I think I know where they are. Sean Loomis."_ **

**_"Yes. Please give us the location."_ **

**_"He is staying out in the woods. It's a bit into it but there is a fort that he has been hiding out in."_ **

**_"Is he still there now."_ **

**_"Yes. I saw him about an hour ago and he hasn't left. I am scared he could do something."_ **

**_"Okay. Listen to me. I want you to leave the area. We have got this under control. Do you understand?"_ **

"Yes officer. I will do that now. You better hurry."

The line turns off.

"Now obviously they used some kind of voice emulator. I have tried putting it through some programs but I haven't been able to isolate the real voice yet. I will keep trying but it could be a while."

"Who do you think this person is?"

"I don't know but if there is a killer on the loose after these two murders then they went out of their way to make you the prime suspect. I mean no offense but you are infamous in this town. Anyone wouldn't have to do too much to make you seem guilty. I mean the cops were already looking for you. All someone had to was ring. Then they could continue their plan."

"What plan is that?"

"I mean if the police are focused on you then they could be planning their next killing or might even have already done it. It would make it easier for them. The police will be chasing the wrong person. I just hope they are caught because anyone could be next. Even one of us."

"So what do we do now?"

"We find this person and hopefully don't die in the process."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your theories below.


End file.
